Pregnant Again
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Details Sakura and Chojuro's life as a married couple, taking care of their children and being pregnant again, expect some unexpected happenings to happen and this is the sequel/prequel, the sequel to Great Day to Have a Wedding and the Prequel Story to Hidden Mist, Leaf Adventures
1. Prologue

She and Chojuro had a wonderful honeymoon in the Hidden Mist Village before making their way back to the Leaf Village to be surrounded by their friends and family, plus their lovely adorable children, Ganko, Tsuyoi and Hitasu their youngest.

Upon reaching the village only a few people greeted them "Welcome back Sakura-chan, Chojuro, and don't worry Ganko, Tsuyoi and Hitasu have been really good we promise" Naruto flashed his usual whiskered grin at the married duo, it really was strange.

Next to him his girlfriend shook her head quietly "Er well they did t..try to look for you two, only Ganko-kun and T..Tsuyoi-chan" Hinata admitted softly not wanting to hide the truth from her friends who'd helped her through some difficult times.

"Guess what Sakura, Sasuke-kun was so inspired from your wedding that he asked me to marry him and I said yes, the wedding is in a couple of months, will you please help me and be my matron of honor" Karin chattered next.

With a wide grin on her lips and beside her was her now fiancee, holding their daughter Airi Kaguya "Yeah though I didn't go into this half heartedly Sakura, I love Karin and Airi" Sasuke announced firmly.

"That's fine Sasuke and yes I knew that you cared for Karin-chan deeply, so yes I'll help you Karin prepare for your wedding in a couple of months, and that's to be expected of those two really" Sakura smiled demurely at the four before her.

And at her side was her husband, who shook his head lightly in amusement "Always interesting around y..you guys, there's ne..never a dull day" Chojuro chuckled softly barely stuttering nowadays and with that they headed home.

Before they knew it, he and Sakura had been married a month and back in the Leaf Village for two weeks, she came to him one evening "Um so I have some news Chojuro-kun" the pinkette fidgeted looking happy yet nervous.

Chojuro paused in what he was doing, putting away dishes, she'd only just returned home from a shift at the hospital and he wondered what was wrong "Okay did something happen S..Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired twenty year old asked gently.

"Well we kinda knew this would happen, but I'm pregnant again, I'm currently two weeks along" Sakura announced lightly with a smile hoping he wasn't to put out about having another child that was biologically his.

Onyx eyes widened "Really, that's great news Sakura-chan, I can't wait to meet the little one" Chojuro hopped up, scooping his wife into his arms and swung her around gently being careful as he always was with her.

"That is quite the news, we have some for you as well, I'm also pregnant, and I'm also two weeks along like Sakura-chan" Mei and Kakashi made their appearance in the Haruno House as it was called by mostly everyone.

Shocked at the news that the Mizukage was pregnant for the third time, Sakura and Chojuro gaped "Yeah a lot of babies are filling up the Leaf Village" Kakashi chuckled thoroughly amused, Sakura shook her head lightly keeping up with a smile.

It was the start of a new chapter in each of their lives and they were all ready to face whatever came their way head on like they always did, together as a whole, family was what really mattered to them after all.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a month and a half since that day when Sakura and Mei had told their respective other that they were pregnant again and their pregnancies had progressed wonderfully "Can't believe your pregnant again Sakura-chan" Shisui shook his head as they gathered for Sasuke and Karin's wedding.

Family only and a few friends in the crowd, outdoors at the lake in the Uchiha Compound "Now, now Shisui if you'd find someone to call your own you wouldn't have to be jealous" Kagami teased his son mercilessly.

Causing the man to flush and turn away before wandering off to find his best friend "Thanks Kagami-san" Sakura giggled lightly behind her hand, decorations were still being set up, the wedding wouldn't be till much later in the evening.

When the sun was setting giving them a gorgeous backdrop for the Uchiha/Uzumaki wedding "Have you seen Karin-chan's wedding kimono it's absolutely beautiful" Mikoto appeared in the next moment, her own husband trailing after her.

"Oh yes Mikoto-chan, that dark purple with the Uzumaki Crest on the back of it is perfect for her" the pinkette that was sort of like another daughter to her nodded in agreement bouncing her youngest son gently when he began fidgeting.

A moment later Hitasu settled down "And Sasuke's suit's him well, in a black with the Uchiha Fan on it" Byakuya said holding his daughters Suhai and Reihai like usual having grown use to the fact that yes he was a father and about to have a daughter in law and granddaughter in law.

Perhaps even more grandchildren if the two decided to have another child one of their own together "Chojuro could you take him for a moment" suddenly Sakura quickly handed over her son to his Father before making a mad dash to a nearby bathroom.

"Morning sickness has always been bad for her, when she was pregnant with Ganko and Tsuyoi it was absolutely horrible, S..Sakura-chan was always running for the bathroom" Chojuro grimaced situating Hitasu comfortably in his arms.

Just as Shisui returned with Itachi in tow "Throwing up again is she, poor Sakura-chan, seems like she's always had a devil of a time with that" Shisui frowned, a moment later said eighteen year old joined them looking a little pale and like she was about to throw up again.

For the millionth time since she'd become pregnant, it was always like that "Do you have any ginger tea or crackers on hand Sakura-san" Itachi questioned lightly, slightly worried, he knew that she'd be fine without him being worried, but he couldn't help it.

She'd saved his life "All's good Itachi-san, I've got them in my bag here if I need them" the fuscia haired teenager smiled lightly at the man who was her twins biological father, both Ganko and Tsuyoi knew it to and Chojuro accepted that they wanted to get to know him.

"Ugh this is some hard work, Sasuke better be grateful that we're doing this for him" Naruto passed by carrying a pew with the help of one of his shadow clones, there were several of them actually helping set up everything for his adoptive brother's wedding.

"Of course Sasuke and Karin both are grateful Naruto-kun, just remember you aren't the only one doing all the work, everyone has helped, even Sakura-chan" Hinata who was there as one of the bridesmaids yet again scolded.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and hurried off to put the pew into place "This is going to be one crazy wedding" Kushina came by seconds later carting her second born son Kowan Namikaze, they each had different last names because her husband had requested it to be that way.

Speaking of her husband showed up carrying the remaining two children from the triplets, the two girls Uzume, who was given the last name Uzumaki like her much older brother and Kenma Namikaze "Maybe we should start planning our own eventually just a small one" Minato chuckled.

Kushina flashed him a bright smile in response humming softly and rocking Kowan "Kind of thankful I only had twins, even if they are quite the handful, don't know how Sakura or Mei-san managed all four of them at once" Byakuya shook his head.

"Neither do I, but I do know that they were well cared for and Sakura was obsessed with making sure Ganko and Tsuyoi couldn't get sick, she turned into quite the neat freak" Tsunade appeared joining the group standing around chatting about this in that.

In her arms was one of her own fraternal twins Marena Hatake, the girl that got her Father's silver hair and her honey brown eyes "Quite and still cleans compulsively even if nothing needs to be cleaned" Sakumo was next carrying Kuria Hatake, with blonde hair and onyx eyes, teasing his great granddaughter.

Who huffed at them, only to vanish for the second time and return looking much the same as before "Kami that morning sickness is just awful" Mei groaned wandering towards them, skin pale like her adopted daughters.

Both of them were having an awful bout of morning sickness this time around "Do you think she could have some of your ginger tea Sakura-chan" Kakashi was behind his wife, carrying all three of their children somehow.

Sakura didn't hesitate and pulled out two tumblers of ginger tea, one she kept for herself and the other she handed to her adoptive mother, who sighed in relief as she took a sip, her skin color returning to normal as her stomach settled somewhat.

Likewise the same happened for Sakura, then she stuffed her tumbler back in her hand-knitted bag just as her oldest son came running in her direction "Mommy, mommy, mommy when is Uncle Sasuke's wedding gonna start" Ganko pouted up at his mother.

And she stared down at him patiently "Not for awhile longer my little stubborn one" Sakura ruffled his blonde locks with her only free hand before becoming a little sterner "And where have you left your godfather and sister at this time" she raised a fuscia brow.

Ganko's matching emerald orbs widened "Er I think on the other side of the lake" the little blonde smiled sheepishly then disappeared from their sides to go find the duo he was supposed to stay with at all times.

Sakura sighed and shook her head in exasperation "Just wonder what they'll be like if they ever awaken the sharingan" Itachi commented gaze trailing off into the distance where he could see the Uchiha/Haruno twins playing with their godfather.

"We need your help in the dressing room, Karin's freaking out thinking that Sasuke's going to leave her" Ino stormed towards them and spoke in a deadpan voice, the Uzumaki just wouldn't listen to her at all, it's like all Uzumaki's were prone to being completely irrational for some reason.

Another sigh filled the air from the fuscia haired eighteen year old "Let me hold Hitasu for awhile Sakura-chan" Chojuro held out his arms and his son was placed in them swiftly before the two women vanished to Karin and Sasuke's house.

No longer did she live right next to Sakura nor did Sasuke room with Naruto, the two of them had picked out a larger house, cleaned it up and moved in together "I don't know what to do Sakura-chan, what if he realizes I'm not good enough for him" Karin cried.

Latching onto her best friend the moment the slightly older girl had appeared "Karin-chan, take a deep breath, relax, Sasuke would never do that to you and in your heart you know that just as well as the rest of us do" Sakura soothed letting her chakra seep into the crimson haired mother.

Karin did as instructed, took a deep breath then let it all out and finally realized the truth within herself "Sorry I don't know what's made me so irrational, you didn't get like this during your wedding so I was a little freaked out" the scarlet haired teenager smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Karin-chan and soon you'll be going on your honeymoon and little Airi-chan will be taken good care of" the pinkette reminded gently handing over a tissue for the girl who was about to become a sister to dry her eyes and blow her nose with.

Relieved that the issue had been dealt with "By the way do you even know where Sasuke is taking you for your honeymoon" the Yamanaka Heiress questioned fidgeting with Karin's hair again to put it up in the requested hairstyle.

Crimson orbs widened "Um no, Sasuke-kun is very secretive and nothing like Chojuro who's very open about everything he does, but that's okay I like that part of him" Karin blushed brightly in embarrassment causing the three other teenagers in the room to giggle lightly.

"That's just fine Karin-chan, being mysterious sometimes is a good thing for a guy, though I love Chojuro's openness and his honesty" Sakura admitted quietly sitting down, and pulling out her ginger tea yet again as nausea washed over her.

Ino eyed her warily "You aren't going to puke again are you Sakura" Ino asked bluntly earning a look before she realized how she'd sounded "Sorry didn't mean to be rude just now" she grimaced and Sakura sighed softly.

"Not much longer" Hinata looked out the bathroom window that faced the lake, seeing the sun moving lower and lower in the sky, by that point Sasuke should be in place and the pews should be filling up with those that had been invited.

An hour later everyone was settled in a seat including all the children, Ganko, Tsuyoi, Hisoi and Hisomi weren't part of the wedding this time "Just remember Karin-chan, breathe and believe in what your heart says" Sakura smiled when she heard the music.

Signaling it was time to start "Ready to walk down the aisle Sakura-chan" Chojuro was her escort of course and together they started down the flower strewn aisle of purple periwinkles, purple was the color theme of the wedding after all.

Upon reaching the middle of the aisle the music started up again, Ino and Sai were next as the first duo reached the end, where Sasuke was waiting, looking just as nervous as his soon to be wife "Do you th..think she'll bolt" Sasuke couldn't help leaning over to ask his adoptive sister.

Who nearly rolled her eyes and cleared her throat before glancing towards the end of the aisle where Hinata and Naruto, who was his best man appeared arm in arm, looking quite perfect for one another and there were no doubts in anyone's mind that they'd be the ones getting married next possible.

Finally it was the moment they were all waiting for as the music changed for the last time and Karin came around the corner being escorted by Kakashi because she saw him as a Father so had asked, everyone that hadn't seen the bride to be gasped in awe.

Even Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes when he saw her "Who gives this woman away" the Clergy asked, who happened to be Ao this time, his godchildren had been left in very capable hands while he performed his requested duty of presiding over the Uchiha/Uzumaki wedding.

"That would be me, take care of each other Sasuke-kun, Karin-chan" Kakashi crinkled his eye at the about to be married couple as he pressed Karin's hand into Sasuke's much larger one before hurrying off to sit next to his wife and watch the wedding unfold magically.

It was already looking up to be quite memorable as the setting sun refracted off the lake's surface casting a lovely golden glow on the almost married couple, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to wed these two in holy matrimony if anyone objects now is the time to do so" Ao continued.

Waiting for two whole agonizing moments in which no one from the audience made a peep, as he'd expected after all before continuing "Good, now as I've been told these two wish to read their own vows to one another while preceding with the san-san-kudo" the Hunter Nin announced.

As the duo sat seiza to one another, three cups of sake sitting between them "Sasuke-kun when I came to the Leaf Village I thought that I was never going to be happy, so I promise to make you happy as you have me from the moment we got together, always and forever" Karin began.

Before taking a sip of sake, it burned her throat and then she handed the cup over to her fiancee "From the moment I met you I knew you would be special and then when Airi came into the world I realized that I'd found someone to call my own so I promise to always be there no matter what" Sasuke vowed.

Finishing off the first sake cup "As do I, and I promise to always be faithful, there will never be another man, you are it for me Sasuke-kun" Karin picked up the second cup and took her second sip of sake, which was absolutely disgusting but this is the ceremony they'd decided on.

Her and Sasuke both, with Sakura's help of course "And I promise to never raise my hand against you" Sasuke murmured softly taking the cup with gentle fingers polishing off the second cup of sake as a flush rose to his cheeks.

It was time for the final vow "I promise to provide a stable home for you to come home to from this moment on and to be the mother of your children should you wish to have another" Karin breathed taking her third and final sip.

And handed over the cup gently to Sasuke, who stared wide eyed at her "Then I promise to be the best Father I can be to Airi and any future children we have together and a husband you can be proud of now on and forever Karin" Sasuke finished.

Carefully emptying the third and final sake cup as they rose to their feet again and faced Ao "With that you may exchange rings" Ao cleared his throat watching as the duo did so until the rings were sitting in their proper places "Now you may kiss your bride" the Hunter Nin announced.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, he turned, reached out, pulled Karin into his chest and dipped down with no preamble kissing her for the first time as a married couple, they pulled apart agonizingly slow staring deep into each others eyes.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs Sasuke Uchiha" Ao called, howling erupted from the Chaos Squad like they had at Sakura and Chojuro's wedding and even a few ninneko came to make their congratulations as they moved onto the wedding party.

Until everyone had said something to the newlyweds and it was time for them to go off on their honeymoon "We'll be back in two weeks, please take good care of Airi, Ao-san" Karin said as they headed for the gates the next morning.

Very few had showed up to see them off as most were still exhausted from the events of yesterday "Of course, she is in good hands that I can assure you" Ao gruffed out pleased that the girl had found her happily ever after.

Sasuke smirked "Come on Karin, we have a ways to walk before we reach our honeymoon destination" Sasuke took his wife by the hand glad he could call her that now and together they vanished off into the distance.

Leaving the others to trail home and get some more rest before waking up properly a couple hours later to take care of squalling children as they were use to, which meant a lot of ladies in the Leaf Village actually, nearly half of them.


	3. Chapter 2

During the time Sasuke and Karin were off on their honeymoon, a small situation developed "My eyes hurt" Tsuyoi complained for the third time that morning at the breakfast table, Sakura's brow creased before she sighed.

"Hang tight my sweet strong girl okay, Mommy will be right with you" Sakura hurriedly polished off breakfast taking care even while eating fast, then stood and headed towards her daughter who was once again rubbing her eyes furiously.

When she was done Tsuyoi peered up at her with tearful dark blue eyes "Can you make them not hurt pwease" Tsuyoi cried softly itching to rub her eyes again but her mother's hand glowed a light blue color, the stasis jutsu if she recalled and covered them gently.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Hmm there does seem to be some irritation, Chojuro could you get the eye drops from the medicine cabinet" she directed her viridian orbs onto her husband, who smiled and then vanished from the kitchen.

"Here you go Sakura as requested the eye drops" Chojuro held out the little bottle, Sakura took it with a thankful smile then administered a few drops to each eye of her daughter before stepping back waiting to see.

Tsuyoi blinked her eyes carefully then cringed "Nuh-uh they still hurt" the four year old pinkette huffed unhappily looking like she was about to burst out crying, Sakura pursed her lips in consideration trying to figure out a solution.

It hit her a couple minutes later one possibility that could have happened "Sweetie I need you to tell mommy, when did your eyes start hurting" the fuscia haired mother questioned gently hoping beyond hope that what her mind had thought up wasn't true.

Dark blue eyes peeked up at her "When Uncle Sasuke and Auntie Karin got married I was thinking that I want them to be happy forever and that I was super happy to have an Aunt" Tsuyoi answered her mother dutifully.

Sakura sighed softly "You know how to focus your chakra just like I taught you, focus it into your eyes for me please" Sakura requested carefully crossing her fingers mentally that her daughter hadn't awakened that ability.

Her hopes were dashed in the next moment "Kami it's the Sharingan" Chojuro murmured feeling a little faint, they'd hoped to have more time after all but because Tsuyoi had experienced a pure emotion her sharingan had awakened.

"Mommy what's gonna happen, I'm scared" realizing the gravity of the situation herself Tsuyoi began crying like she'd wanted to earlier, tears just streaming down her cherubic cheeks and her parents just stared in horror.

And then Shisui had to burst his way into the house "Oh uh bad timing huh" Shisui grimaced seeing the situation before his eyes and what he'd just walked into, then he took note of what else was wrong "Wait a minute Tsuyoi-chan how does she have the sharingan" his eyes widened.

Emerald orbs shot in his direction signaling now wasn't the time to talk "Right, it's okay Tsuyoi-chan, we'll figure things out I promise for now it's okay to be a little scared" Sakura wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Momma is Tsuyoi gonna be okay" Ganko finally spoke up from his spot next to his sister, looking worried much like the adults currently did, he knew the sharingan was important to the Uchiha clan and that their biological father was the heir of it.

But why had it only awakened in his sister, it wasn't fair "She'll be fine Ganko, now Tsuyoi-chan do you want to take a little nap" the pink haired mother of three murmured soothingly letting her chakra wash over her children.

Despite not feeling sleepy Tsuyoi easily agreed to an after breakfast nap like she was use to and fell fast asleep in her mothers arms, sharingan deactivating, then she was taken away to her shared room with Ganko on their heels intent on staying with his sister.

When Sakura returned she looked a little worse for wear "Are you going to have Itachi get her started on her dojutsu training" Shisui questioned with a cringe, trying to be gentle with his questions and not overwhelm the girl.

She blew out a deep breath before shaking her head "Guess that's a no then, but it looks like she might need glasses if the sharingan affects her eyes that much" the blue haired nineteen year old stated realizing how much was going to change.

"Ooh poor Tsuyoi-chan, right guess I'll let everyone know and tell them not to panic and that your gonna hold off on having her taught how to wield it until she's older" the ebony haired male waved, body flickering from the house a second later.

Frowning deeply Sakura slid down into her vacated chair feeling sick, only feeling moderately better a few minutes later in which Chojuro started rubbing her shoulders "Thanks, guess it's time to put Airi down for her nap as well" Sakura sighed.

Rising to her feet and lifting the little white haired one year old carefully into her arms and rocking her until Airi was fast asleep to which immediately after she was put in the crib to sleep for the next hour or so.

While the adults tried to figure out the situation that had developed so suddenly "Just heard from Shisui, does she, did she really awaken Sharingan" Itachi appeared when the married couple sat down on the couch to talk about what they needed to do.

"Yes, we saw it with our own eyes, however that doesn't mean we're going to start her training just yet, plus she'll also need glasses, probably" Chojuro explained softly looking torn and unsure about things.

Itachi nodded solemnly in understanding "Once she wakes we'll take her to the hospital get her eyes checked properly then decide that, but for now we need to be careful" Sakura warned not wanting to rush into things.

Again this earned a nod as the Uchiha Heir sat in an empty chair "Ganko has he displayed the same symptoms, irritation in the eyes or anything" the raven haired male asked wondering if both fraternal twins had awakened their kekkeigenkai.

His answer was a negative shake of the head, so they all settled back to wait until the children woke "Momma what's gonna happen" Tsuyoi asked as she was hefted into her biological father's arms, dark blue eyes looking irritated still.

Sympathy was in her mother's viridian orbs "First sweetie we're gonna take you to the hospital get your eyes checked and make the irritation you feel go away and see if you need glasses, then after that everything will be normal" Sakura explained gently.

Tsuyoi pouted "Kaa-chan when do you think mine will wake up" Ganko piped in sitting on the couch next to his adoptive Father, helping to watch over his younger brother while his sister went to have a check up.

"Maybe not for a couple years, and that's Airi, sorry Hitasu" Chojuro winced, then loud crying filled the air from the one year old staying them, popped up carefully, then placed Hitasu in his portable crib before vanishing to collect the white haired girl.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura, Itachi with Tsuyoi in his arms headed out the door to the hospital to get that check up over with "Oh good heavens the Sharingan you say, poor girl" Kotei did her best not to grimace at the news, simply went straight into checking Tsuyoi's eyes.

Before pulling away two minutes later, the irritation all healed up and Tsuyoi felt immensely better now that her eyes were no longer bugging her "Right looks like it was just some minor irritation no glasses necessary Sakura-san" Kotei announced.

To the young mother's relief "Yay" the little pink haired girl clapped happily, having not wanted to be stuck wearing glasses even if they would help her see, but now she didn't have to, so with that it was back to home where she got to play with her brother.

Who was relieved to have her back and feeling better "I'll take my leave, just let me know if anything else happens" Itachi nodded his head at Sakura and Chojuro before vanishing from the house like his best friend had earlier.

Hours later it was time for the house to settle down and get some shut eye, both young parents were pleased nothing else had happened during the rest of the day and lay down in bed eager to sleep after a long day of taking care of the children and having visitors everyone few hours.


End file.
